List of Breeding Season debug codes
'Alpha Build 5.0 debug codes' Warning: These have a decent possibility of negatively altering the game. Don't miss the periods, include spaces, and everything is case sensitive. Don't include quotation marks from the examples. New in 5.0: *guildhero.(GP Amount) Gives guild points. Example: “guildhero.100” gives 100 gp. *setface.(Monster Name).(Number 1-6) Changes the monster’s face. If there are multiple monsters with the same name, they’re all affected. Example: “setface.Amelia.3” will set Amelia’s face to face 3. *sethair.(Monster Name).(Number 1-6) Changes the monster’s hair. If there are multiple monsters with the same name, they’re all affected. Example: “sethair.Amelia.3” will set Amelia’s hair to hair 3. *setskintone.(Monster Name).(Number 0-3) Changes the monster’s skintone. If there are multiple monsters with the same name, they’re all affected. Example: “setskintone.Amelia.3” will set Amelia’s skintone to skintone 3. *setcolorscheme.(Monster Name).(Number 0-14) Changes the monster’s color scheme. If there are multiple monsters with the same name, they’re all affected. Example: “setcolorscheme.Amelia.3” will set Amelia’s color scheme to color scheme 3. Older Codes: *moneybags.(Gil Amount) Gives gil. Example: "moneybags.100000" give 100000 gil. *straitunlock.(Trait Name) Unlocks a silver trait Example: "straitunlock.No Downsides" unlocks the No Downsides silver trait List of unlockable Silver Traits: No Downsides Gentle Cruel Altruistic Iron Will Boundless Potential Nurturing Changeling. *gtraitunlock.(Trait Name) Unlocks a gold trait Example: "gtraitunlock.True Breeding" unlocks the True Breeding gold trait List of unlockable Gold Traits: True Breeding Breeding Stock Incorrigible Mutagenic Rejuvenating Aftertaste Sour Healthy Hearty Slick refreshclients Replaces current clients with new ones. *changestat.(Monster Name).(Lowercase Stat).(Number) Changes one of a monster's stats. It will move the stat cap to accommodate this, won't work over 1000. If there are multiple monsters with the same name, they're all affected. Example: "changestat.Dave.sta.900" will set all monsters named Dave's stamina to 900. *ppregrate.(Pregnancy Rate) Changes player pregnancy rate. The lower, the better the chance of pregnancy. Default is 30, 1 is 100% chance. Example: "ppregrate.8" gives the player a 1/8 chance of getting pregnant. *mpregrate.(Pregnancy Rate) Changes the monster pregnancy rate. The lower, the better the chance of pregnancy. Default is 15, 1 is 100% chance. Example: "mpregrate.3" gives all monsters a 1/3 chance of getting pregnant. 'Alpha Build 7.1 debug codes' Warning: These have a decent possibility of negatively altering the game, so make a back-up save before using any of them. Don't miss the periods, include spaces, and everything is case sensitive. Don't include quotation marks from the examples. --- General Codes --- *dumbgallerycode Opens up the animation gallery. *dumbmoneycode.(Gil Amount) Gives gil Example: "dumbmoneycode.100000" gives 100000 gil *dumbgpcode.(Guild Points Amount) Gives guild points Example: "dumbgpcode.100" gives 100 GP *addenergy.(Energy Amount) Gives the player energy Example: "addenergy.200" gives the player 200 energy setplayerstat.newhearts. *newreques Generates a new request (you can only have up to 24 requests) *unlocktrait.(Trait Name) Unlocks a trait so that it can be found in the store or ordered. Do enter any spaces normally in the trait name. Example: "unlocktrait.Neoteny" will unlock the Neoteny trait *npcaffection.(Lowercase NPC Name).(Affection Amount) Sets the NPC with the given name's affection to the given amount Example: "npcaffection.kay.1000" will set Kay's affection to 1000 *setplayerstat.(Lowercase Stat).(Stat Amount) Sets the player's designated stat to the given amount Example: "setplayerstat.str.99" will set the player's STR to 99 Note: To set the player's level type "selevel" for the stat. It is possible to set impossible stat values using this code (like 100000 DEX, etc), but it will probably break the game. *playevent.(Event Name).ignorereqs(Optional) Plays the given event. If you add ignoreqs it will ignore event requirements (this can break the event). Example: "playevent.KayIntro.ignorereqs" will play Kay's intro event, and ignore any event requirements. Event Names: :MargoIntro :DelilahDebt :MarquisIntro :KalaIntro :RoxieIntro :YueliaEvent :CordeliaIntro :CordeliaRecurring :KayIntro :LilyIntro :LeviIntro :WildDickwolf :RandomTownsfolk :Amadour1 :WildCatgirl :DickwolfAlpha :DickwolfFoursome :BaileyEvent :RandomMoney :KayReward :KayMermaid :KayClam :BeachMoney :Chateau1 :MarchionessComplete1 :MarchionessReward :LeviSeraphCage :LilyHall1 :LilyHall2 :RestStop :AlrauneSap :AlchemyQuest1 :AlchemyQuest2 :AlchemyQuest3 :AlchemyQuest4 :HalloweenQuest1 :HalloweenQuest2 :HalloweenQuest3 :HalloweenQuest4 :HalloweenQuest5 :HalloweenQuestKaliba *opensesame Gives access to the Halloween sliding puzzle minigame *presento Gives access to the Christmas jumping minigame --- Monster Codes --- *facechange.(Monster Name).(Face Number 1-6) Changes the faces of all monsters with the given monster name to the given face number Example: "facechange.Amelia.2" will set all monsters named Amelia to face number 2 *hairchange.(Monster Name).(Hair Number 1-6) Changes the hair style of all monsters with the given monster name to the given hair number Example: "hairchange.Amelia.2" will set all monsters named Amelia to hair number 2 *colorschemechange.(Monster Name).(Color Scheme Number 1-14) Changes the color scheme of all monsters with the given monster name to the given color scheme number. Colors 1 & 14 change based on the species, but 2-13 are the same for all species of monster. (2'''-''Pink ''3'''-''Violet'' 4'''-''Very Dark Blue'' '''5-''Sky Blue'' 6'''-''Green'' '''7-''Red'' 8'''-''Orange'' '''9-''Light Brown'' 10-''Black'' 11-''Blonde'' 12-''Grey'' 13-''White'') Example: "colorschemechange.Amelia.10" will set all monsters named Amelia to color scheme 10 *skintonechange.(Monster Name).(Skin Tone Number 1-4) Changes the skin tone of all monsters with the given monster name to the given skin tone number Example: "skintonechange.Amelia.2" will set all monsters named Amelia to skintone 2 *addtrait.(Monster Name).(Trait Name) Adds a trait with the given trait name to all monsters with the given monster name. Do enter any spaces normally in the trait name. If the trait is a stacking trait, it is possible to enter this code multiple times in order to increase the stack by one. If this code is used to give a monster a trait that would normally change its type (like Genderbent or Neoteny), then the trait will be inactive, but will be active on any offspring it's passed down to. It is possible to add traits even if they haven't been unlocked yet, as long as the name is known. Example: "addtrait.Amelia.Too Stronk" will give all monsters named Amelia one stack of the Too Stronk trait *setstat.(Monster Name).(Lowercase Stat).(Stat Amount) Sets the designated stat of all monsters with the given monster name to the given stat amount value Example: "setstat.Amelia.str.99" will set Amelia's STR to 99 Note: To change monster level type "selevel" for the stat. It is possible to set impossible stat values using this code (like 100000 DEX, etc), but it will probably break the game. *addmontype.Fluffdragon Code should unlock the unimplemented Fluffdragon. It is unknow if it works properly. Category:Lists